


a gift for our friendship

by rei_bandoritrash



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Might be OOC, Tags Are Hard, haruka is happy, mentions of Nijo Kanata, shu being shu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_bandoritrash/pseuds/rei_bandoritrash
Summary: Haruka receives a gift from... Ren Nanahoshi? Friendship is new to Haruka, but maybe, just maybe, things might work out for him.Early Christmas themed short thing! Rated Teen+ because it's Haruka and he cusses once lol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	a gift for our friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted a fic and one of my first ever period LOL, so I apologize if anyone seems out of character! Especially Haruka :'D But early happy holidays!! Have some nice boys being friends!

Cold.  
That’s all Haruka could think about.  
 _It’s fucking cold._

Epsilon Phi had practice today, supposedly at 3:30. Unfortunately, when it comes to Shu, Haruka should have realized the meeting time was just a suggestion. The kid loved to take his sweet time getting to the studio whenever they had practice. Normally, it would be fine—Kanata would be caught up in a crowd of people, Haruka would make his escape to the studio before his twin brother could catch up to him, and he’d blast music through his headphones until the rest of the band members got there. Since they used a private studio owned by Shu’s father’s company, the door was kept locked until Reiji opened it for them. Shu, of course, was never trusted to remember the key.

This time, though, Haruka’s phone was dead and he didn’t anticipate how freezing he’d be waiting outside in his school uniform in the middle of December. All he could do was stand in silence and shiver.

_The hell’s taking everyone so damn long?_

Kanata should’ve been there already, at least, and Tadaomi was a pretty punctual person. Though he was a bit confused, even if Haruka’s phone wasn’t dead, he still wouldn’t have cared enough to send a text to their group chat.

On the other hand, if anyone _did_ send a text… He would have no clue about any change of plans.

Just as he was about to give up and go back home, he heard someone call out his name.

“Haruka!”  
The voice was familiar, but not at all who he was expecting. He lifted his head up to see none other than Ren Nanahoshi.

_The hell is_ he _doing here?_

“Ah, I’m glad you’re here! I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to find you today.” Ren always looked so genuine and full of emotion when he spoke. It was so… unlike Haruka.

“Why were you looking for me?” Haruka was confused, but he didn’t mean to come off harsh. He and Ren had spoken briefly to each other backstage during joint lives a few times before. Ren especially went out of his way to try to talk to him after Haruka saw the Argonavis members roleplaying Tokusatsu Heroes in the park one day. That day, Haruka became a bit more interested in Ren. Not only was he someone who he could potentially talk about Tokusatsu with, but he also made Haruka a bit envious. It wasn’t enough to dislike him, but he admired how he seemed to be so cheerful to everyone and the bond he had with his bandmates. Haruka never had that. With his brother always looming close behind, he was never able to form many deep relationships. It even made him hesitant to talk to Ren at all. Because of that, they hadn’t interacted all that much, and Haruka never thought Ren would be seeking him out specifically for anything.

Ren adjusted his scarf before rummaging through his bag for something while Haruka eyed him with a wary look. He pulled out a small, blue gift box, wrapped neatly and tied with an orange ribbon on top.

“I wasn’t sure when I’d be able to get a hold of you after today, so…” Ren held the box out to him, a grin spread across his face. “Merry Christmas, Haruka!”

Haruka stared at him in shock, not even moving to take the gift. Ren was practically sparkling, blinding him with that innocent happiness he always had. He wasn’t sure how to react to it.

Ren blinked at him a few times and let out an awkward laugh. “Um, it’s for you!”

Haruka stared back at him for a few more moments before letting out some sort of response. “It’s… oh.” Slowly, he reached out and took the box, looking over it carefully in his own hands.

“I was going to wrap it in all blue at first for Argonavis and all, but then I thought the orange ribbon kind of matched your hair. It’s cute, right? Ha ha!” Ren smiled brightly again, happy with the image of Haruka and his matching gift box.

Haruka was still stuck just staring at the box in his hands. He couldn’t recall the last time he even received a gift like this. He dreaded the holidays every year, as it was just an excuse for Kanata to try and spend even more time with him. His present would always be something involving his brother or spending the day with him. That wasn’t a gift at all to Haruka. All he wanted was to catch a break.

But there, in the freezing cold that didn’t seem to bother him much anymore, alone with only Ren… he almost felt like he could relax.

“Thanks…” Haruka muttered, still in disbelief that Ren of all people decided to buy him a gift. He bit his lip before responding again, “I didn’t really get anything for anyone, though.” More accurately, he didn’t think he needed to. He didn’t particularly like any of the people around him, and he didn’t even think Ren was a part of them. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it! I just found this and thought you’d really like it! I’d like to get to know you more. so consider it a gift for our friendship!”

Haruka simply nodded, his face turning a bit red for reasons other than the cold. 

Friendship… Was that something Haruka could really have? How was he even going to get this home without Kanata finding it first? He tensed up at the thought of his brother ruining this for him, too, just like he did everything else.

Ren looked at him with a concerned expression, “Haruka, is everything alright?”

He looked down at the ground, avoiding Ren’s earnest gaze. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you for the gift.”

Ren’s soft smile returned. “Of course. Oh! I passed by the other Epsilon Phi members before I got here. Well, that’s how I knew where you were. They said they cancelled practice, but figured you were probably still waiting there. You should head home, it’s not good to stay out in the cold too long!”

Haruka froze, not even hearing the second half of what Ren said. If he saw the other members, that meant… “Was my brother there?”

“Oh, Kanata, right? Shu said he had some plans with his friends, I think.”

He let out a sigh of relief. If Ren didn’t see Kanata, that meant his twin didn’t know Ren was looking for him. 

Ren, completely unaware of Haruka’s stress and relief, continued on as normal. “Do you want me to walk home with you? Which way’s your sharehouse?”

“That’s okay, I’ll walk by myself.” He’d rather not run the risk of Kanata seeing them together. Haruka wanted to keep the secret, potential friendship with Ren as long as he possibly could, even if it would inevitably end up being destroyed. At least, for now, he could entertain the idea of it.

Ren readjusted the bag on his shoulder and smiled at him once more. “Alright, then. Happy holidays, Haruka! I’ll see you later, okay?”

He nodded back, “You… You too.” He watched as Ren walked away and looked down at his gift again. Haruka was having trouble fully processing what just happened. Still irritated his phone was dead and his headphones laid uselessly around his neck, he stuffed the box into his bag, just in case, and made his way back to the sharehouse.

Haruka carefully opened the door to the Epsilon Phi sharehouse, hoping to go straight to his room, unbothered, and find out what his gift was. Unluckily for Haruka, things never seem to go his way.

“So, Haruka, someone was looking for ya, hm~?” That high-pitched, teasing voice called out to him with a laugh.

Haruka’s grip on the strap of his bag tightened. “What do you want?”

Shu pouted, propping his elbow up on the table he was sitting at and resting his chin on his hand. “So rude. I was just wonderin’ how things went. That Ren guy’s pretty interesting, ain’t he?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Haruka didn’t want to stay on the topic of Ren for very long when it came to Shu. He’d seen the doll the kid kept of him. It was… creepy, to say the least. Ignoring his suspicious glare, Haruka headed to his room. As soon as he grabbed the door handle, something stopped him in his tracks.

“I’m sure Kanata would just _love_ to hear about what happened, too… don’t ya think?” That evil grin of his spread across Shu’s face. 

Haruka’s hand tightened on the door handle. “Nothing happened,” he muttered.

“Great, then I can tell him that Ren paid you a visit?” 

Haruka clenched his teeth. “Do whatever you want,” he snapped, bursting the door open and slamming it closed behind him. 

The sound of Shu’s voice became muffled by the door. “Oh, come on, not even gonna put up a fight? Boring~” Haruka heard him walk over to his door, kicking it to get his attention back. “I was just teasin’. Besides, I don’t want him messing with that guy before I can. Ah, I’d love to see that cheerful look of his just disappear,” Shu laughed again, the sound fading as he finally left Haruka alone.

Haruka took a deep breath, collapsing on his bed. He was finally alone… for now. He had no clue when Kanata would be coming home, but he knew he had to open his gift and hide it as soon as possible, just to be safe. He took the box out from his bag, examining it once more before untying the ribbon and opening it up.

He froze when he saw what was inside. It was a figure from Tokusatsu Heroes… Star purple, the character Haruka mentioned to Ren when he ran into him at the park. Too many feelings began welling up inside him, many he wasn’t sure how to react to. Mainly, Haruka couldn’t believe someone actually cared about him enough to give him something like this. Not in the way that Kanata supposedly cared about him, but in a genuine, kind way. He felt like he barely even knew Ren, but, regardless, he did this just for him. Haruka felt the traces of a smile on his face as he turned the figure over in his hands. _Thank you… Ren._

Carefully, he opened the drawer where he hid his Tokusatsu Heroes DVDs and placed it amongst them. It was a shame he wouldn’t be able to admire it that much, for fear of what might happen to it out in the open, but knowing it was there was enough for Haruka. 

Soon enough, he heard the door open and the voice that he could never escape from call out, “Aniki, I’m home!”

Sighing, Haruka plugged in his phone to charge and put on his headphones, easily drowning out the sound of his twin brother calling out to him and trying to knock on his door. Eventually he’d give up and resort to spamming Haruka’s messages, but the older twin didn’t care anymore. He laid on his bed, closing his eyes and letting his thoughts be drowned out by his music. The thought of the figure from Ren sitting in his drawer helped him forget about everyone else in that sharehouse. 

Maybe it was only a fleeting feeling, and any hopes of a friendship would soon be destroyed, but for once since Haruka could remember, the holidays didn’t seem as dreadful as they used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This wasn't meant to be a ship thing but I guess you can take it however you want lolol.  
> I did a poll on my instagram for whether this should be angst or happy end, and happy end won by one vote. The idea for this was taken from a fic that I did for the twins' birthday (but didn't like), so be lucky I didn't go with the original end of Kanata ripping off the figure's head LOL  
> But Happy Holidays!! I hope I did alright with this ^^


End file.
